


Silencio [Harco/Drarry]

by VioletRoseDreams



Series: Pero con una condición [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Harry, Algunas lágrimas, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Draco siendo Draco incluso muerto, Drarry, Fluff and Angst, Harco, Hay fantasmas, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Power Bottom Draco Malfoy, Quiero un fantasma genial como Draco, Snape es un buen padrino, Spiritual, Tears, Top Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletRoseDreams/pseuds/VioletRoseDreams
Summary: Hay un fantasma que desordena los horarios de sueño de Harry, ¿por qué aún no se ha deshecho de él?Harry/Draco.Slash.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Pero con una condición [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813885
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Silencio [Harco/Drarry]

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en el Reto #42: "Pero con una condición" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años en Fanfiction
> 
> Personaje y condición: Harry Potter – debe aparecer un fantasma.
> 
> Palabras: 2499

**Silencio - Capítulo Único**

Silencio, es todo lo que había en aquella habitación. Harry estaba adormilado aún, frotó sus ojos intentando ver en medio de la habitación casi completamente a oscuras. Buscó a tientas sus lentes y su varita, conjuró un _lumos_ y se sentó sobre la cama. El ambiente era frío, demasiado frío incluso para ser invierno. No le gustaba, sentía los cabellos de su nuca erizados como si percibiera un peligro que no podía ver. Giró en todas las direcciones… nada. No había nada. Encendió las luces de la habitación para revisarla por completo. Revisó dentro del armario, en las compuertas cerradas del librero, incluso en el enorme guardarropa del otro lado de la habitación. Nada. Se frotó el cuello en un gesto cansado, era más de media noche eso seguro y tenía que madrugar para ir a su trabajo. Suspirando levente volvió a acostarse.

Apenas su cabeza hubo tocado la almohada un ruido se dejó escuchar desde el ropero más grande.

_Oh, así que era él._

De nueva cuenta encendió las luces de la habitación, ya más tranquilo aunque seguía molesto por la interrupción a su sueño.

—Draco, sal ya, sabes que no me gusta que me despiertes en la madrugada, ¿acaso los fantasmas tienen los horarios cruzados?

Una sombra plateada atravesó entonces la puerta del enorme ropero y se acercó al chico sobre la cama sonriéndole.

—Ya te he dicho que esta es mi casa, no esperes que te deje descansar mucho.

La sombra flotó hasta parecer sentada sobre la cama, junto a Harry. Su rostro plateado y etéreo como la luz de la luna iluminó la noche de Harry con solo sonreírle. En vida seguro fue un muchacho muy atractivo.

—Y ya te he dicho que también es la mía. No puedo creer que me sigas haciendo esto después de tantos años.

—No puedo creer que sigas cayendo en lo mismo. De hecho no puedo creer que no hayas hecho nada para intentar echarme de aquí.

—Aparte de asustarme a veces en la madrugada no has hecho nada que se considere peligroso para mi vida y me gusta platicar contigo, que estés alterando mis horas de sueño es un pequeño precio a pagar.

El fantasma sonrió y le acarició la mejilla antes de mostrar una expresión altanera sonriendo de lado.

—Sé que mi compañía es excelente, por eso esto es una sabia decisión Potter –terminó con una risita sin malicia. Los ojos de Harry mostraron un sinfín de emociones ante la mención de su apellido por parte del otro.

— ¿Volvemos a los apellidos, _Malfoy_? –cuestionó acentuando el apellido del otro chico.

Draco le sonrió y se aceró a darle un beso en la frente, un gesto propio del afecto que aún se tenían. El rostro del fantasma sonrió levemente, casi triste.

—Extraño poder hacer esto.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Besarte… acariciarte… estar a tu lado.

—Lo sé. También te extraño.

Un silencio pesado pero no incómodo se instaló en la habitación. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, diciéndose tantas cosas como siempre lo habían hecho.

—Te echo de menos, lo siento Harry.

—N-no fue tu culpa –la voz quería quebrársele. No iba a hacerlo, no iba a llorar de nuevo.

—Pero ahora sufres por esto y eso sí es mi culpa –con sus manos hechas de aire acunó el rostro del moreno –quiero que seas feliz Harry, quizás ya es hora.

—No me pidas eso –lo desafió con la mirada pero no tenía mucho efecto si sus ojos mostraban indicios de lágrimas que empezaban a brotar.

—Sabes que detesto pedírtelo…

—Entonces deja de hacerlo.

—Pero tienes que ser feliz, aún tienes mucho por delante, no puedes quedarte a mi lado por siempre.

—Eso es justo lo que quiero –carraspeó para aligerar su garganta –quiero que me molestes cada noche, que estés en la cena para platicar contigo, que me aconsejes y bromeemos un poco para aligerar el estrés del trabajo.

—Sería mejor si pudiera abrazarte para consolarte, poder salir a pasear contigo, tomarte de la mano, protegerte. Pero ya no puedo. Ahora solo te lastimo Harry.

—He estado dos años así, solo un poco más, sé que hallaré la forma de traerte de vuelta.

—Harry, yo también estoy cansado, no me gusta estar conectado con esas máquinas muggles, no me gusta ese ambiente frío del hospital… ya no quiero tener frío. Cuando te vas solo hay silencio, no quiero más eso.

—Por eso puedes venir a verme en cada momento –le interrumpe Harry intentando tomar la fantasmal mano que no se ha despegado de su mejilla.

—No es lo mismo… Harry debes dejarme ir.

—Ni si quiera lo pienses.

—Harry mi tiempo ya terminó.

—Nono, ellos lo terminaron los odio, fue injusto, fue su culpa.

—Y ya nada se puede hacer. Estoy muerto Harry, y por alguna razón mi alma está atrapada en esta casa. Aquí donde fui feliz contigo, no me quejo. Me gusta, pero te lastima.

—Dame algo de tiempo Draco, dame más tiempo.

— ¿Y qué si no encuentras la solución?

—La hallaré –como cada vez que tenían esta discusión los ojos del moreno brillaban por la determinación.

Draco sonrió tristemente, sabiendo lo tozudo que podía ser su esposo, le dio un beso en la frente e hizo un ademán con la mano.

—Anda, recuéstate, prometo no despertarte así en días laborables.

—Ya has hecho… –un bostezo interrumpió al moreno –esa misma promesa muchas veces, para ser alguien quisquilloso con el tu propio horario de sueño a veces puedes ser molesto con el mío.

—Es parte de mi encanto –sonrió bromeando y recostándose junto a Harry. Cualquiera pensaría que su presencia sería fría pero para Harry nunca era así, para él Draco, su Draco, siempre sería la presencia cálida que lo confortaba incluso en sus noches más tristes. Colocando una mano frente a su rostro sintió como el fantasma la tomaba y le sonreía.

—Descansa Harry, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches Draco. Promete que estarás aquí cuando despierte.

—Yo… -suspiró cerrando los ojos y viéndolo con todo el amor que a pesar de todo no había hecho más que crecer –lo prometo, mi amor.

* * *

_**Seis meses después** _

Estaba cerca, podía sentirlo, tenía la adrenalina llenándole el cuerpo. Solo debía esperar unos segundos a que sus agentes estuvieran en posición y el daría la orden.

20 segundos.

_Respira._

10 segundos.

_Tranquilo._

5 segundos.

_Es por Draco._

1 segundo.

_Lo traeré de vuelta._

A su señal irrumpieron en el laboratorio de pociones clandestino que llevaban más de tres años rastreando. Había cogido ya a algunos cuántos involucrados pero no eran los peces gordos, los culpables de más de dos docenas de casos de envenenamiento que dejaba a las víctimas en coma pero no les permitía morir por completo. Anclados a un limbo entre el mundo de los muertos y el mundo de los vivos. Ahora podían ayudarlos, salvarlos.

Sus movimientos y palabras fueron precisos y directos y los hombres que estaban intentando escapar cayeron sin más. Antes de que algo ocurriera sus agentes entraron listos para llevarse todas las muestras que pudieran. Mientras antes hallaran una solución sería mejor y el hombre que había iniciado todo esto estaría condenado al beso del dementor.

Harry nunca había sido el mejor en pociones, si había logrado completar ciertas tareas era gracias al libro del príncipe mestizo. Pero ahora, necesitaba más seguridad de la que ello le podría proveer así que contactó con su viejo profesor de pociones. El mismo que cada fin de semana iba a visitar un día entero a Draco en el hospital contándole lo muy idiota e insufrible que se estaba comportando su esposo. Harry solo rodaba los ojos parado en una esquina de la habitación mientras sonreía. Snape cuidaba a Draco y aunque no lo admitiera él tenía aún una pequeña esperanza de poder devolver a su ahijado al mundo de los vivos.

Trabajando en su laboratorio personal, lleno de manuscritos antiguos, nuevos, extranjeros, notas y notas el viejo profesor ponía todo su empeño en hallar la cura. Sabía que el Ministerio también estaba desarrollando su propia poción pero ellos no tenían acceso a libros que solo él podía tener.

Tardó tres semanas. Tres semanas pero lo había logrado.

Harry trabajó arduamente para aprender el hechizo que debía acompañar a la poción.

Y así, casi tres años después del ataque que postró a Draco en un hospital muggle ahora podían sacarlo de ahí.

Harry y Severus se reunieron poco antes de medianoche, lanzando _confundus_ para poder quedarse hasta pasada las horas de visita.

La poción en el centro de la habitación, dentro del círculo que habían dibujado. Harry junto a Draco recitando el hechizo siete veces como indicaba la instrucción.

A las doce en punto Harry colocó el frasco en los labios de Draco esperando que lo bebiera, depositando en ese último esfuerzo todas sus esperanzas, sus miedos. El cansancio de su cuerpo por la tensión que llevaba demasiado tiempo soportando le estaba nublando los sentidos.

_Draco, por favor, por mí, por nosotros. Vuelve conmigo._

Esa frase se repetía en la mente de Harry como una oración, una plegaria que le devolvería la única felicidad que conocía. Lo susurró suavemente en el oído de su esposo, implorando una señal. Su última esperanza se estaba agotando.

Cinco minutos.

Diez minutos.

Media hora.

Dos horas.

El amanecer.

Nada.

No había respuesta.

Harry se había quedado toda la noche sentado en una silla junto a la cama sosteniendo la mano de su esposo. Una vez dado el antídoto solo restaba ver si la persona mejoraba, o si se dejaba morir. Todo era cuestión de voluntad de la víctima. Había algunos que habían pasado muchos meses en coma que estaban hartos de eso, solo querían dejar de vivir. Muchos no podían aceptar el hecho de que estaban en el limbo de la vida y la muerte y se aferraban con fuerza a la vida.

_Mi amor… por favor… vuelve._

Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

_Dragón… te amo._

Susurró eso contra el dorso de la mano del rubio antes de depositar un beso húmedo de las lágrimas que habían empezado a recorrer su mejilla.

Solo hubo silencio.

.

.

.

Un ligero apretón en su mano lo hizo alzar la cabeza tan rápido que pudo escuchar su cuello sonar.

—Ha… rry…

Como un leve susurro la voz de Draco atravesó los oídos del moreno. Ahora Harry estaba estático sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

—Draco… Draco…. ¡Draco! –gritó antes de abrazarse al rubio que luchaba intentando enfocar la mirada cegado por la luz de la mañana que atravesaba las ventanas. Snape se congeló en su sitio al entrar. Había ido a por un café para Harry, y había aprovechado para mentalizarse que posiblemente ese sería el último día que vería a Draco. Llorando en silencio en un pasillo desierto el viejo profesor se apresuró a ponerse presentable de nuevo antes de ir por ese café y regresar para poder despedirse de su pequeño niño.

—Draco... –susurró Severus mientras se apresuraba a entrar sin creer lo que sus ojos veían.

—S… Sev… –casi inaudible el hombre rubio en la cama miró a su padrino sonriéndole trabajosamente.

—Estás en casa dragón –fue todo lo que el mayor pudo decir antes de acercarse a acariciar su cabeza sin interrumpir el abrazo que Harry le estaba dando a su ahijado.

—Gracias, gracias –eran los únicos murmullos de Harry sobre el pecho de Draco.

* * *

_**Tres meses después** _

Era de noche en la habitación de Harry. Pasaba de medianoche, y algo o mejor dicho alguien se removía inquieto contra él.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó mientras lanzaba un lumos con la varita que tenía en su velador. Al girarse pudo ver a Draco removiéndose entre sueños.

—Draco, Draco, ¿me escuchas? –lo movió suavemente. El rubio parecía atrapado en una pesadilla. – ¡Draco!

El rubio se sentó sobresaltado y miró a todos lados antes de ver a Harry con el rostro empapado y la mirada algo desenfocada.

—Di mi nombre –susurró el rubio mientras se arrojaba a los brazos del moreno.

—Draco, mi Draco, mi dragón –le besó la coronilla, le apretó contra él y siguió susurrándole que estaba bien ahora, que todo había sido un sueño, que sintiera su calor al abrazarlo. Así se quedaron dormidos de nuevo abrazados muy juntos.

A la mañana siguiente mientras preparaban el desayuno Harry le preguntó a Draco qué había pasado la noche anterior.

—Yo… estaba todo oscuro, no había ni un ruido, solo había silencio. Lo odio Harry, esa sensación no se va de mi cabeza, siento que siempre va a estar ahí… y es horrible porque se ha vuelto un silencio ensordecedor. Me recuerda que pude morir, que… que te iba a dejar solo… lamento haberte despertado.

A cada palabra, cada sentimiento que trasmitía Draco, Harry se había ido acercando hasta poder abrazarlo por detrás dando un suave beso en sus cabellos.

—Necesitamos ver a la psicomaga Draco, no has ido a la cita en un mes.

—No quiero que me llene de pociones.

—Tal vez haya otras maneras…

En otros tiempos Draco hubiera discutido pero no ahora. No cuando había asustado a su esposo tres noches en una semana. Había estado ocupado con los negocios de la familia y se había saltado las dos últimas citas, y eso había hecho que los miedos que empezaron a brotar una semana después de su recuperación salieran nuevamente a flote.

—De acuerdo, iré, ¿puedes acompañarme?

—Claro, tú dime el día y lo liberaré para ti –giró para quedar frente al rubio viéndolo con todo el cariño que le tenía, ese amor que le quemaba el pecho y que lo hacía enamorarse cada día más de él.

—Gracias –le sonrió mientras acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros para darle un beso.

—No necesitas agradecerlo dragón.

—Aún no decido si me gusta o me exaspera que me llames así –Harry rió, a veces le decía dragón para tratarlo como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

—Debería gustarte, te sienta muy bien.

—Lo que tú digas –sonrió mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

—Sabes que te amo mucho, ¿verdad?

—Y sabes que te amo más, ¿verdad? –replicó sonriendo de lado.

—Eso es trampa.

—No lo es.

—Sí.

—No.

—Hey Draco.

— ¿Sí Harry?

—Gracias.

— ¿Por?

—Por volver, por acabar con ese silencio.

—Gracias a ti por destruir el silencio de mi mente. Gracias Harry.

Finalmente luego de mucho tiempo el silencio que se había estancado en su corazón luego de la casi inminente muerte de Draco había desaparecido siendo suplantado por su risa melodiosa, sus réplicas altaneras, sus sonoros besos y todas esas cosas pequeñas que aunque siendo fantasma Draco podía hacerlas tenían ese eco espectral que lo había tan diferente en ocasiones. Ahora todo había terminado y su vida podía continuar. Siempre se tendrían el uno al otro, en las buenas, en las malas, en las peores, e incluso después de la muerte. Incluso si uno de ellos regresaba como fantasma para alterar los horarios de sueño del otro por pura diversión.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me encantó escribirlo.
> 
> PD: Que los vientos les sean favorables~


End file.
